


unreliable | o. tooru

by layzuki (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming of Age, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Texting, iwa-chan's beefy arms are mentioned more than once, reader is a little stupid but thats okay i am too<3, reader is a very lowkey oikawa fangirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/layzuki
Summary: "you must be the first girl to ever reject him,,even if it was accidental"in which a story between a pretty boy and a part-time fangirl is told through the notes and texts on her phone.come for pretty setter boy oikawa tooru, stay for your three dynamic roommates.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. before we begin

**characters**  
all the characters mentioned in this story  
(aside from characters that i came up with) all   
rightfully belong to Haruichi Furudate.

you also definitely do not belong to me.

**plot**  
the plot of this book will be cantered around   
their third year of high school. it might not go along exactly with what happens in the   
manga and anime.

**note**  
i honestly don't know why i decided to write this weird texting fic story situation,   
but i hope u guys reading   
it enjoy it as much as i do writing it hehe

**_now_** **_on to the story!_ **


	2. downloading...

app: **app store**

_search bar:_ app for notes

_searching..._

_..._

_..._

_1 best result for the search_ 'app for notes'

_-click-_

_would you like to download the app_ **notes** _?_

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

...

...

...

_download completed!_

_welcome to your notes, y/n!_

_# of notes: 0 notes_


	3. an urgent grocery list

app: **notes**

_-click-_

_..._

_..._

would you like to open **notes**?

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

_welcome to your notes, y/n!_

_# of notes_ saved: 49 notes

_create new note?_

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

...

_new note created!_

contents of note #50

-

「 **URGENT GROCERY LIST!!!** ****

\- GIRL STUFF ESSENTIALS

\- deodorant

\- spinach + snacks

\- bday gift for mika (idk what to get, a calendar???) 」

-

_note saving..._

_note successfully saved!_

-

app: **shtrzwa**

_-click-_

would you like to open **shtrzwa**?

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

_open groupchat:_ they were roommates<3

**daddy y/n** 😏 _has entered the chat_

5:32 pm

**ur lover mei** 😻😻

omg y/n!!! pls tell me u bought the stuff!!! i'm dying in here😩😩

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

Mei stfu we get it

You've been bitching abt this for an hour already

Also what snacks do u want I'm at the convenience store rn

I'll stop by Y/N and urs dorm room when I get back

**daddy y/n** 😏  
yeah mei stfu i'm omw back to the dorms

also why did u change ur nickname again

none of us would be ur lover no offence

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

True lmao

**ur lover mei** 😻😻

ouch

u guys are so mean to me☹️☹️

and i want some grape jelly hina, pls and ty

oh! is the plan still on for the cafe tmr???

**daddy y/n** 😏

yeah i'm still coming. wbu hinaaa

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

I'll have to check my schedule for tmr

But if I don't have anything important then yeah I'm coming as well

**long schlong** _has entered the chat_

**long schlong**

yo

u guys were planning on going without me???

not cool🙄🤚

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

Ofc u can come Mika

**long schlong**

aww

ily hina

nice to see there's one person in here that cares abt me😁

**ur lover mei** 😻😻

uh huh yeah yeah

that moment u guys had was sweet and all..

BUT WHERE ARE U Y/N!!!

**daddy y/n** 😏

geez i'm right outside

don't get ur panties in a twist

well, they already are haha

**ur lover mei** 😻😻

oh stfu ur not funny

just come in already

**daddy y/n** 😏

woah calm down jamal, don't pull out the nine

_typing..._

i'm so funny

**ur lover mei** 😻😻

😑

**daddy y/n😏**

well imma go fix up this crybaby 

c u guys tmr

**daddy y/n** 😏 _has left the chat_

 **ur lover mei** 😻😻 _has left the chat_

...

**long schlong**

hina did u hear???

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

What?

**long schlong**

the seijoh vball team are gonna be in the area tmr

yk what that means😼😼

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

Mika

No

You better be back in our room before 9 pm tonight

Ur coach won't be happy abt u sneaking off again. I heard she might even kick u off if u do :)

**long schlong**

...

evil

but no promises mommy😘

**long schlong** _has left the chat_


	4. overslept

app: **shtrzwa**

would you like to open **shtrzwa**?

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

_open groupchat:_ they were roommates<3

10:43 am

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️ _has entered the chat_

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

Mika!

Where are you?

We're all waiting for you at the front gates

**mei the fucking goat** _has entered the chat_

 **daddy y/n** 😏 _has entered the chat_

**mei the fucking goat**

i bet she's still asleep

 **daddy y/n** 😏

her alarm prob went off right abt now

**mei the fucking goat**

should we just leave her?

she'd be super pissed to not have come when those seijoh guys are here😈

**long schlong** _has entered the chat_

**long schlong**

  
okay um first of all, that's very rude mei

secondly

_typing..._

don't leave me

**long schlong** _has left the chat_

**daddy y/n** 😏

_typing..._

we should've left her when we had the chance

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

Agreed

_seen by_ ** _mei the fucking goat, daddy y/n_** 😏 _ **, long schlong**_

-

_welcome to your notes, y/n!_

_# of notes_ _saved_ _: 50 notes_

_create new note?_

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

_..._

_new note created!_

contents of note #51

-

「 reminder for next time: 

leave mika back at school if she oversleeps.

even if it's her birthday 」

-

_note saving..._

_note successfully saved!_


	5. last minute gifts

app: **shtrzwa**

_-click-_

would you like to open **shtrzwa**?

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

_open chat_ : **mei the fucking goat**

12:11 pm

 **daddy y/n** 😏

mei

mei

mei

mei

MEI!!!

**mei the fucking goat**

WHAT???

**daddy y/n** 😏

i think i forgot to get mika a gift...

**mei the fucking goat**

...

oh shit same

um

should we just get her a cake on the way to the cafe

**daddy y/n** 😏

yeah

i'll text hina

 _seen by_ **_mei the fucking goat_ **

-

app: **notes**

would you like to open **notes**?

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

_welcome to your notes, y/n!_

_# of notes_ _saved_ _: 51_

_create new note?_

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

...

_new note created!_

contents of note #52

-

「 maison gâteau, parco street 

red velvet cake 2,800

mei better pay for this cake too or i will 🧎♀️🏌️ 」

-

_note saving..._

_note successfully saved!_

_-_

app: **shtrzwa**

_-click-_

would you like to open **shtrzwa**?

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

_open groupchat:_ they were roommates<3

12:39 pm

**long schlong**

mei

u TOTALLY forgot to get me a gift

**mei the fucking goat**

hey, it wasn't just me!!

y/n forgot tooooo

**daddy y/n** 😏 _has entered the chat_

**daddy y/n** 😏

wow, u did not hesitate to call me out

some friend u are mei🙄🤚

**mei the fucking goat**

sorry not sorry hehe🙈

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️ _has entered the chat_

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

I honestly can't believe u forgot to buy a gift, Y/N

U have such a good memory

What happened lol

**long schlong**  
i think she got hit by a bus

or maybe she started to fangirl when i mentioned seijoh yesterday eheh😏😏

**mei the fucking goat**

y/n, u STILL have a crush on that captain??

 **daddy y/n** 😏

i...

no comment

**mei the fucking goat**

yk he's a total douchebag right

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

Mei don't be like that

Y/N's free to like whoever she wants ****

**mei the fucking goat**

but seijoh is literally a rival of our school!!

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

I.. That's true

Some of the ppl on Seijoh's student council I've met _are_ major jerks

But I'm surprised u don't have anything against them, Mika

Ur on the girls volleyball team after all

**long schlong**

how can i when they're like

super hot

**daddy y/n**

see, mika gets me😩

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️

Ithink I see the cafe

Let's go in

And why are we even texting on here? We're literally right next to each other

**mommy hina** 🤲❤️ _has left the chat_

**daddy y/n** 😏

true lmao

let's go eat that cake expensive ass cake we bought

**daddy y/n** 😏 _has left the chat_

**long** **schlong**

mei

OHMYGOF

/!!)$*&($#

THEY'RE IN THE CAGE

CAFE

**mei the fucking goat**

huh wdym

who???

**long schlong**

y/n's gonna flip

**long schlong** _has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! thank u for reading this story and making it this far already haha
> 
> just wanted to say that i'm also updating unreliable on wattpad as well! my wattpad username is the same as ao3: @layzuki
> 
> i might post some chapters earlier on there so u should go check it out!


	6. mei's paranoia

app: **shtrzwa**

would you like to open **shtrzwa**?

yes | no

_-click-_

**yes** | no

_open groupchat:_ they were roommates<3

12:41 pm

**daddy y/n** 😏has entered the chat

**daddy y/n** 😏

MIKA

THEY'RE ACTUALLY COMING INTO THIS CAFE??!!?!!

I THOUGHT U WERE JOKING WHEN U SAID THEY'D BE HERE TMR

i thought it would be just us girls celebrating ur bday😔

**long schlong**

well they aren't gonna be staying for long

just a quick chat before they head on to where they're actually going

so _technically_ it's still us girls😌

**daddy y/n** 😏

yeah yeah whatever

how'd u know they'd come to this cafe

and don't u dare act all innocent

were u the one who told them where we were going????

**long schlong**

that's a secret i'll never tell😉

xoxo gossip girl💋

hehe

**daddy y/n** 😏

let me just evaporate myself from here ig

**long schlong**

i'm still waiting for my thank u, y/n

it's my birthday

and it's thanks to the birth of ur most bootyful best friend

that u happen to be in the presence of some _pretty_ athletic men

**mei the fucking goat** _has entered the chat_

**mei the fucking goat**

but we all know who y/n has the hots for

amirite, mika-chan

**long schlong**

right u are, mei-chan~

**daddy y/n** 😏

shut up

**daddy y/n** 😏 _has left the chat_

**long schlong**

aw

party pooper☹️☹️

**mei the fucking goat**

but still

i can't believe she _still_ has a crush on that

_typing..._

what was his name again

osaka???

**long schlong**

lmaooooo

if only oikawa was reading this convo

he'd die of shock😨😨

**mei the fucking goat**

yeah yeah oguri whatever

but just bc he prevented y/n from tripping down the stairs or sumn

shouldn't mean u catch feelings for someone _that_ easily

like girl, u don't even know what he's rlly like outside of the ✨knight in shining armour✨ situation

**long schlong**

mei...

_typing..._

are u becoming saltyshima???🧂🦖🍰

**mei the fucking goat**

wtf is a saltyshima

and no i'm not salty

i'm just trying to look out for my roommate

most of the guys from seijoh are absolute creeps

what if that okita guy turns out to be a total psycho???!

then what?!!

**long schlong**

mei ur being too paranoid 

seijoh guys are too gorgeous to be psychos

plus i personally know one of the guys who's in the same year as us

he's cool asf😎

and buff too

**mei the fucking goat**

uh huh yup

whatever floats ur boat

**mei the fucking goat** _has left the chat_

-

app: **shtrzwa** ****

would you like the open **shtrzwa**?

yes | no

_-click-_

**y** **es** | no

_open groupchat:_ mika calm ur tits

12:45 pm

**mei the fucking goat**

mika calm ur tits

ik the guy with the big arms who's ur childhood best friend who later turned hot... is hot

but u seriously need to tone it down

_typing..._

ur doing great with hiding ur crush btw😁👍👍

**mei the fucking goat** _has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!! i hope u guys reading this are safe and healthy (*^ω^*)


End file.
